<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only With You by TwilightBeowulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554953">Only With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightBeowulf/pseuds/TwilightBeowulf'>TwilightBeowulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Merthur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Possessive Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightBeowulf/pseuds/TwilightBeowulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lets Arthur fall apart with him after Merlin returns from a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Merthur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin stalked through the gates of Camelot, his hair tussled, cape flowing behind him, and his eyes sunken with complete exhaustion. His return did not go unnoticed by the townsfolk. All he could muster up the strength to do was nod in appreciation and acknowledgment. The black-haired beauty stumbled gracefully toward his shared chambers with his husband, finally letting out a sigh of relief when the doors shut behind him. He looked around the familiar room and noticed the lack of the presence of his love. He sighed in despair before beginning to strip out of his attire. </p><p>He unfastened the cape from his neck and allowed it to pool onto the floor, not caring about the expensive silk at that moment. He unfastened the ties on this shirt until he could slide it off of his arms, allowing it to also fall with the cape. He then moved to his trousers, carelessly untying them and throwing them into the growing pile of expensive clothes. His shoes and socks followed, sliding off fairly easily which he was thankful for. He left on his undergarments and slid on one of Arthur's bed shirts. The soft white fabric hung off of one shoulder, the shirt sitting comfortably at his knees. </p><p>The warlock barely managed to put his clothes into the laundry bin before the exhaustion hit him again. He stumbled to the bed and promptly collapsed on top of the covers, top exhausted to bother getting under them. He felt himself drifting into a peaceful slumber, willing the events of the past days to leave him. </p>

<p>The man has abruptly woken to the sound of the chamber door slamming shut and the click of a lock. Melin slowly managed to open his eyes and sit hesitantly upright. The shirt he was wearing now pooling over his knees as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. His vision cleared to see his very angry husband standing by the dark wooden door to the room. His face was flushed red and his blue eyes fierce. His attire suggested that he had just arrived from a long and strenuous court hearing. Melin was about to open his mouth when the blond interrupted him in a fit of rage. </p>

<p>"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!" The man yelled while glaring fiercely at his husband and gesturing wildly with his arms. Merlin slowly tossed his legs over the royal bed, his eyes filled with worry. </p>

<p>"You could have gotten yourself killed and I wouldn't have even gotten a proper goodbye!" Arthur's eyes were now visibly filling with tears as he raked his hand through his hair. The warlock stood slowly and began to walk toward the other man slowly. Arthur was rambling words that the other couldn't quite make out or understand while aggressively pulling on his blond locks. Merlin got closer to Arthur and grabbed his hands from his hair, forcing them around his waist. A loud and heartbreaking sob was heard from the king as he allowed Merlin to embrace him. </p>

<p>"What would I have done if you never came back?" Arthur asked in a whisper, his voice cracking at the end of the sentence. Merlin felt his eyes burn at how emotional he had made his husband. Arthur never showed emotion like this with anyone. Even him. He held the man's head to his chest and whispered soft reassurances. </p>

<p>"But I did come back, love. How could I leave what makes me whole?" He whispered. At that moment, Arthur pulled back while continuing to hold Merlin. His blue eyes were now soft and filled with undying love towards the man in front of him. He reached up to caress the warlock's cheek softly. He pressed soft kisses onto the other's lips, who eagerly returned them. </p>

<p>Arthur backed Merlin up until his knees hit the bed. The elder gently laid him back on the bed and climbed over him. </p>

<p>"Is that my shirt?" Arthur asked, eyes darkening as he looked at Merlin's naked thighs. Merlin just smirked trailed his hand into the other's pants. Arthur let out a loud groan and brought their lips together once more.</p>

<p>"I love you, my warlock." The king whispered, eyes glassy and loving. </p>

<p>"I love you too, my king. Always."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>